69
by Hartorotica
Summary: Self explanatory. M-rated. Grace and Hannah. Literally just sex.


**_2.176 words of NSFW (Darlings, honestly. 'NSFW' is a warning, _not_ a challenge.). Title is rather self-explanatory._**

**69**

It's annoying.

It's not annoying as much as it is incomprehensible. There is no legitimate reason as to _why_ everyone thinks the way they are thinking right now, but it has been irking her for weeks now. So when Mamrie and Grace are sitting in her living room, bringing up the matter _again_, she excuses herself and walks off into her kitchen, grabbing another bottle of wine.

"Why do you think they assume HartSquared would be the rough, dirty kind?" Mamrie asks pensively, taking a sip of her wine, "I mean, I _do_ come across as an exceptionally sexy creature, but still. The fact that you get all of the vanilla sex, is weird."

"I don't mind." Hannah hears Grace respond, "I'm alright with you two's fan fiction being borderline pornographic. Ours is actually quite sweet, I like it."

"What do you think, namesake?" The redhead asks as soon as she's walked back into the living room with an uncorked bottle in her hand, "Why is there no romance between you and I, and why doesn't Grace get it rough?"

"No idea." Hannah sighs, "Must have to do with your hair colour, you seem fierce."

She glances up at Grace, who smirks at her for just a second before diverting her eyes and turning back to Mamrie. Within a couple of moments, the conversation moves onto a new subject, something to do with Camp Takota. Hannah takes another sip of her wine, hoping that this get-together is over soon. _Very_ soon.

"Do I give you a ride?" Mamrie asks, standing at Hannah's front door, "Or are you gonna walk?"

"I'll walk." Grace smirks, "Get some exercise, you know. And it's only a few blocks away, so…"

"Right, well, I'll see you two tomorrow. Don't forget to be at mine by eleven."

"Bye, Mames." Hannah fakes a smile, "Safe trip, babe."

"Byeee!" Grace chimes in, her greeting partly cut off as Hannah slams the door closed, "Hey – what was that for?" She frowns.

"Because I wanted her to leave." Hannah says calmly, "Because I am _sick_ of hearing this 'HartBig is vanilla' nonsense." She adds, closing the distance between Grace and herself, "Because I wanna _fuck_ you for a change instead of what we usually do." Hands find their way to Grace's waist, squeezing the girl's skin gently, "Don't get me wrong, babe, I love it. But I want to be erratic for a change. I want to just, I don't know," She smirks, "Rip your clothes off. Fuck you right here and now."

Grace's facial expression has gone from confusion to complete and utter shock. She looks down, at Hannah who is now darting her eyes in between hers and her lips. Hannah swears she can see the blonde nod, and that's all the encouragement she needs, really. She stands on the tip of her toes and pulls Grace's waist closer against her, making the taller girl duck her head enough for her to harshly kiss her. Grace wraps her arms around Hannah's neck for good measure, as the brunette backs her up against the bit of wall right next to the front door.

"What else?" Grace breaths as Hannah's lips latch onto the base of her neck, sucking hard on soft skin until they both know it'll bruise the morning after, "Tell me."

"Well, I could -" Hannah murmurs, dragging her bottom lip up the blonde's neck, leaving a wet trail, "Or I could just _show_ you instead." She kisses Grace's jaw line gently, pushing herself against the taller girl at the same time, "How does that sound?" She whispers, smiling as Grace eagerly nods against her, "Good?" She asks again, ignoring Grace's impatient groan, "Come on."

They stumble into Hannah's bedroom after knocking over some books on a coffee table and tripping over hastily kicked off sneakers that Hannah left laying around earlier. Grace is the first to fall back upon the brunette's back, nearly springing back upright, face to face with Hannah's stomach. The younger girl starts pulling at the hem of her V-neck while Grace starts unbuttoning the jeans she's been wearing. Seconds later, Hannah's left in just her underwear as she lays down on top of Grace, glancing at the blonde as the latter pulls her bottom lip between two rows of perfectly white teeth.

"Gorgeous." Hannah murmurs, "Scoot back."

Grace smirks as she crawls up further onto the bed, only pausing when Hannah straddles her and yanks at the red top she's been wearing, dragging it over her head and throwing it to the side in a matter of seconds. She reaches for her own shorts, trying to unzip them, as Hannah grabs her wrists and pushes them above her head, into the mattress. The blonde grins and Hannah leans in closer to kiss her, tentatively letting go of one of Grace's wrists in order to claw at the back of her neck gently. The nail of her thumb scrapes over the patch of skin behind Grace's ear and the blonde grunts quietly, just audible enough for Hannah to kiss her hard while she digs her fingernails into Grace's neck. Grace mimics her, grabbing her neck and pulling her closer, their teeth barely missing each other in a clash as they both try to dominate the kiss.

Hannah moves her free hand to Grace's shoulder, pulling the bra strap down the blonde's shoulders and shifting the cup, before placing a few haphazard kisses down the older girl's chest and sucking the already erect bud against her teeth. Grace's back lifts up from the mattress as she tries to prolong the contact as long as possible, sinking back down once Hannah pushes her waist down gently. She moves in closer when Grace's hand trails down her stomach and unexpectedly slips beneath the elastic of her underwear, slender fingers rubbing against hot flesh.

"C'mere." Grace mumbles.

It's frantic when the blonde starts tugging at Hannah's underwear, trying to pull it down toned legs with the brunette's assistance. Hannah ends up next to Grace, slipping out of her underwear and bringing her hands to her back, unclasping her bra and tossing it aside at the same time. She glances down at Grace, who's now just panting and looking back at her with lust-filled eyes. There's only the blonde's panties in between them and Hannah decides it's too much. She gets closer and kisses Grace briefly before sideways kissing down the blonde's chest until she gets near already soaked underwear. There's no time wasting when she grabs the hem of Grace's undies and starts tugging them off toned legs, pulling them down to the girl's ankles and trying to yank them off entirely.

It works, eventually. She gets them off of Grace's ankles and attempts to sit up, when she feels Grace's hand run up the inside of her thigh. _Oh._ Hannah looks around to see Grace staring at her from beneath heavy lids. There's a smirk and a mutual amusement when she scoots backwards and swings one leg over Grace's head. The blonde shifts and moves her arms, and Hannah finds herself looking at a very wet core herself. _Definitely no longer vanilla._ She feels Grace's fingers squeeze her arse as she's pulled down, and then Grace's tongue is lapping at her cunt in a different direction she's used to. Hannah moves her arms underneath Grace's legs and leans down as well, the tip of her tongue lightly brushing against Grace's clit. The blonde bucks against her, thighs tensing and a soft hum leaving her lips, vibrating against Hannah's core._Fuck._ She does it again, spurred on by Grace's squeezing and the way the blonde's tongue runs up and down her slit. Grace moans, her body writhing beneath Hannah's as she tries to lift her hips up to meet the brunette's mouth.

"More." Hannah hears from behind her, Grace's throaty whisper barely audible, "Please, babe."

She sucks Grace's clit against her teeth harshly before soothing it with her tongue, dipping lower to lick up the moisture between Grace's lips before starting all over. Grace is panting, slowing down her own ministrations but digging her nails into Hannah's arse nevertheless, encouraging her lover to give her more of whatever it is she's doing. Hannah pulls back for a second, wetting her fingers before slipping inside of Grace with ease. She's rewarded with a husky moan as she starts fingering the blonde, suckling her throbbing clit at the same time. She sees Grace curling her toes from the corner of her eye and curls her fingers inside of the girl, causing Grace to curse between her own legs. There's a sigh and then Grace is pulling her down, plunging her tongue between her own soaked folds and fucking her hard with it, her palms now burning against Hannah's skin. The brunette moans, pulling back and halting for just a second.

"No." Grace pulls back as well, "Fucking God, no. Keep going."

The blonde's moved one hand up Hannah's back, pushing down her spine as she gyrates against Hannah's hand. Not one to disappoint, the younger girl continues, this time biting down gently on the blonde's clit each time she feels her clench around her fingers. She hums against Grace in approval as the blonde starts tonguing her again. Grace's hands move down from her arse to her thighs, gripping tightly as she works her fingers inside of the older girl while grazing her teeth over sensitive flesh.

She's not sure what exactly she does that pushes Grace over the edge, but she can feel her tense up beneath her, around her, and dig her fingernails into her thighs. The blonde redraws and Hannah feels a pang of frustration at this before dragging her fingers out of Grace as well, lazily stroking her thumb over a still slightly throbbing clit. She tries to get off of Grace, who is still catching her breath until she spots what Hannah is trying to do.

"Don't." Grace mumbles, "Turn."

Hannah looks at her lover in mild amusement before Grace sighs and grabs her hips, making her straddle her chest. The blonde moves down until she's right beneath Hannah's crease and grabs the shorter girl's arse tightly, pulling her against her.

"Gr – oh God."

She focuses on the headboard of her bed, fingers grasping the fine wood helplessly, as Grace swirls her tongue all over her. She rolls her hips back and forth, gyrating against Grace's tongue in a pace she can only describe as frantic. The blonde moves a hand up to Hannah's lower back, scraping her nails over soft skin until Hannah looks down. Hazel eyes stare back straight into hers as Grace bites down gently and tugs, not breaking eye contact as she does so. Hannah grunts and Grace does it again, soothing her with a few licks before repeating it. Hannah doesn't last longer than the second time it happens. Eyes roll before they are clamped shut and she staggers forwards, holding herself up against the headboard as Grace squeezes her arse and pushes her up just slightly. There's a couple more licks and sloppy kisses before she finds the strength to roll off of the blonde, her heart racing.

"Well," Grace purrs as she rolls onto her stomach and looks at Hannah expectantly, "I think we sorted that out well." She wipes her mouth swiftly before leaning in closer and pressing her lips against the tattoo on the brunette's chest, "Liked it?"

"Very." Hannah murmurs, "Grace, seriously."

"Hm." Grace smirks, pressing her lips against her girlfriend's, "Think we should inform Mames?"

"About?"

"You and I having pretty awesome sex just now."

"No." Hannah groans, "Definitely not. I can't handle that amount of awkward."

"_Well_," Grace drags out, chewing her bottom lip gently, "Think you can handle something else?" She whispers, "Because I kind of want to go shower."

"Go ahead." Hannah sighs, "You know where it's at."

"I don't mean _shower_." Grace whispers, "God, you're thick. I was thinking, now we are exploring this entire non-vanilla sex thing, we may as well christen your entire flat."

"Hm?"

"Let's say I wanna shower and then I'd _love_ to make good use of your kitchen counters and then we should probably get into your office." Grace smirks, "Flat surfaces." She adds coyly, "You on top."

"_Shower_." Hannah grins, sitting up, "Let's go."

She doesn't know exactly how many hours they've stumbled through her flat, nor who got who off the most, but it's a fact that they are both spent when they collapse upon Hannah's couch. Grace's hair looks a mess and Hannah thinks they may possibly need to go have another shower, this time one without her going down on Grace.

"Grace?" She mumbles, running fingertips lazily over the blonde's spine, "You hungry?"

"For actual food?" The blonde sighs, "Very much."

"Hm." She grabs one of the Chinese takeaway menus from the coffee table and skims through the options for a couple of seconds, before smirking, "I think I'm gonna go with number 69."


End file.
